RWBY: A Rose's Milk - A Tales from the RWBabYverse Spin Off
by DPA-SilenceInTheSnow
Summary: This is my chapter installment for DiaperVids' Tails from the RWBabYverse. This story is set in the AU that was setup in Ruby's Regression. In this chapter, Weiss and Ruby end up spending some quality alone time together. Involves wetting and messing.


Hello and welcome to my first story here. This is my chapter installment for DiaperVids' Tails from the RWBabYverse. I do not own RWBY. This story is set in the AU that was setup in Ruby's Regression. I consider this a possible cannon part of that story. In this story Ruby is 18. Weiss, Blake, and Yang are all 20. Please read and review. Thank you.

Team RWBY was relaxing in their room as they usually did by this point. Blake was reading on her bed while Yang was lying up on her own bunk looking at a light novel and munching on a bag of chips. Each member was fresh from the shower and had been changed for the day. It was Saturday, but they hadn't decided if there was anything they wanted to do as a group, so there they sat, going about their own business.

Ruby seemed to be the most bored as Weiss was on her laptop doing a bit of studying. She looked out the window and gave a small sigh before rolling her eyes and looking back over at Weiss sitting at the desk. Ruby thought back to their changes that morning. "Wait.. "

She had been taking turns changing Weiss with Blake and couldn't remember the last time Weiss had made a messy diaper, even though she'd had a few herself since then. "Weiss.. When's the last time you made a stinky?.." She blurted out giggling, eliciting a snicker from Yang. Blake simply raised her brow as she gave Weiss a motherly look of concern. Weiss's face meanwhile, paled, the heiress's brow twitched as she took in a slightly uneasy breath. "R..Ruby.. that's none of your business. I'm fine.. I can assure you.." Weiss lied, straightening her back even more, though she had been backed up for at least a couple days now and was beginning to wonder if it would sort itself out naturally.

Blake tapped her chin and quickly went over to a drawer pulling out a little container she walked over and handed it to Ruby as she began to whisper in her ear. Weiss was too busy trying to ignore what had just been asked to hear them, so she continued to bury her focus in her screen, completely unaware of the plan Blake was forming for her and Ruby. Blake smiled as she handed the small item to Ruby. "Here.. if you take these… then you'll be able to… and she'll… " She quickly explained what the items would help with and Ruby just blushed before grinning excitedly and snickering happily under her breath before giving Blake a big hug. She seemed to be very eager to try out whatever it was she'd just been given.

Weiss was looking at her calendar when she saw a little note she'd placed on today's date. "Oh.. Blake.. You promised me a baby day today?.." Her bright blue eyes lit up with joy upon the realization and Blake sighed as she looked towards Yang. "I know I did Weiss.. " Blake got up and walked over to the petite girl as she turned her chair around to face the rest of the team. "And I also promised Yang we'd go out on an all day date today.." She began looking apologetic as Yang stopped munching and closed her comic. Weiss gave an audible whimper at the unfortunate news, her face shifting into a childlike pout.

Yang wasn't sure what Blake was doing, but she certainly liked the sound of it. "That's right Kitty Cat.. and I've already planned all of the fun activities that we're going to do today.." Yang stated, playing along for now. Blake nodded. "I'm really sorry Weiss.. I'm sure Ruby would be happy to fill in for me.. Besides you two would love some time alone with the room to yourselves right?.." She asked as Weiss simply nodded while Ruby seemed very excited for the rest of the day.

Weiss tilted her head and gave Ruby a knowing look that seemed slightly filled with lust. "Yeah.. I think we'll be okay.. Besides Ruby really hasn't tried to baby me yet like you do.. So maybe she's really good at it…" Blake just smiled at this as she walked over and gently took Yang's hand. "There you go.. Now you two behave and don't get too wild while we're both away now.." Blake chided, causing Weiss to turn back with a meek smile and give a curt little nod. "Of course Mommy.. We'll be on our best behaviour.." Weiss stood giving an adorable curtsy as her diaper crinkled lightly. "That's my precious little snow angel.." Blake responded as she walked over and kissed Weiss's forehead, causing her to giggle a little.

Yang just grinned as she pulled Blake towards the door, grabbing their helmets and keys to her motorcycle on the way. The door promptly closed with a click and Weiss and Ruby quickly ran to each other hugging and kissing a little. "I thought they'd never leave.." Ruby stated with a giggle. "I know.. Hmm.. what should we do first?.. Do you really want to try being a mommy to me like Blake does?" Weiss tilted her head with an eager expression, hoping that Ruby at least did want to try it once. While she did enjoy their 'fun' time together in diapers, it was no secret that she loved being an adult baby in the pure innocent sense of the term.

Ruby gave Weiss a kiss on the forehead and nodded with an adorable smile. "Yes Weiss.. I'd love to be your mommy today.. , but I think we should both get on some different clothes first." Weiss nodded as she lifted her arms to be dressed and or carried to the bed, whichever Ruby wished. She smiled and picked Weiss up lifting her onto her hip and placing her down on her own bed for a moment. Then she went to her closet and grabbed her pajamas and then something out of one of Blake's drawers, careful the conceal it from Weiss's view before she wrapped it in her shirt and along with the little box Blake had given her earlier. "Mommy will be right back baby Weiss.." She cooed sweetly as she ducked into the bathroom to change.

Weiss was happily suckling her thumb and kicking her feet a little on the bed before she pulled a pacifier out from under her pillow and popped it into her mouth, conetnly suckling on it as she patiently awaited the return of her mommy. She wondered what they would do first, She didn't have to wait long though as Ruby soon emerged from the bathroom in her usual pajama pants and top, though something seemed a little different. Weiss wasn't sure what it was, wait.. No.. she knew exactly what it was. She began to suckle on the pacifier a little harder and faster as her eyes widened. "Chu Bweasts.. Is Bigger.. Mommy.. " Weiss lisped from behind her pacifier. Indeed Ruby's breasts seemed to be larger underneath her thin top.

Ruby just grinned and gave a little nod while still seeming to play it off as if it weren't that big of a deal. Then she went over to Weiss's closet and opened her special drawer where she kept her adult baby clothes. She pulled out a cute little white pair of cuffed socks with blue snowflakes on them and a cute blue onesie with with a white snowflake on the tummy. Weiss eyed the garment intently as it was one of her favorites. She clapped her hands approvingly as Ruby came over and sat them down next to her. "No just stay still for mommy okay..?" Ruby asked and Weiss happily lifted her arms and nodded, suckling on the ice blue pacifier the whole time. Ruby gently removed the jacket and then unzipped her dress, pulling it right over Weiss's head. This left her simply in her bra and socks. Ruby quickly removed the bra, licking her lips a little at the sight of Weiss's breasts, her pussy gently acked, but wanting to be a good mommy more than anything right now, kept her focus as she switched out her calf socks for the cute little baby booties. Weiss just stared at Ruby, looking as innocent and beautiful as she always did during this sort of role playing.

"Um.. right.. Now for your onesie my precious little snowflake.." Rub cooed as she unsnapped the crotch of the very soft garment and pulled it over Weiss's head, threading her arms through the sleeves and pulling it down over her chest and stomach until it hung loosely over her diaper. "Now lay down for me little Weiss.." She asked as she gently pushed on her front to get her laying down. Then she pulled the ends of the onesie down a little farther, pushing Weiss's legs apart as she snapped it up into place. "There we go.. " she stated soothingly as she cradled Weiss up into her arms and seemed to carry her effortlessly over to the couch in the dorm.

Weiss was in heaven. Her eyes filled with sheer bliss, glazed over by the experience as she suckeld away on her pacifier. She was unaware of what lied in store for her. Ruby started humming to Weiss as she rocked her in her lap a little. "Hmm.. mommy's baby hasn't been feeling too well lately has she..?" Ruby asked rather rhetorically as she pokced a finger in to check Weiss's diaper, finding it slightly damp, but still perfectly clean on the backside. Weiss didn't pay the question much attention in her blissfully regressed state. She took her baby role very seriously and it wasn't something she snapped out of easily. She was kicking her feet a little as she was rocked and she even started to close her eyes a little.

Ruby giggled at this as she gently nudged Weiss back awake. "Awe.. I can't have you falling asleep on my now Snow Angel.. You need your yum yums to stay healthy.. A full tummy is a happy tummy.. " She started to tease sweetly, Weiss wasn't quite sure what she was going on about, most of her words were well outside a baby's vocabulary after all, so she thought. Then Ruby did one of the few things, that was sure to get her out of her little space.. , the sight of Ruby's perfect breasts. Ruby held Weiss firmly in her lap with one arm while she swiftly shed her top with the other in one fluid motion that had Weiss's head spinning a little. Her delicate, luscious breasts were cradled by a simply black push up bra. Ruby smirked a little upon seeing Weiss's reaction. "I take it my baby likes her mommy's boobies..?" Weiss nodded eagerly, even though she still wasn't sure what Ruby had in mind. 'Hmm.. maybe she's going to dry nurse me.. Just foreplay perhaps..' She thought in her adult mind.

Though before Weiss had a chance to even think up another reason, Ruby reached up to the strap of the left cup and twisted on it a little as the outer cup dropped revealing her breast to be held by an inner strap that went around the circumference her nipple, pressing it outward, almost invitingly. Weiss's eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little. Ruby gently removed the pacifier upon seeing this reaction and eased Weiss's head up towards the nipple. "I know what you're probably thinking Weiss.. , but you're just going to have to wait and find out.." She hinted as she waited for Weiss to latch on. Her loins were dripping with desire now as her juices were soaked up by her very thirsty diaper. "I.. " Ruby shook her head and pressed the nipple firmly to Weiss's lips. "Shh.. no talking.. Just nurse baby girl.. It's okay.." She soothed as Weiss did end up taking the nipple and begin to nurse. To her complete amazement. She began to taste sweet and warm milk flowing from Ruby's breast into her own mouth. She hungrily drank it down, savoring the taste with each tender suckle. She was sure to be as gentle as she could be, avoiding nibbling with her teeth at all costs. "That's a good baby.. Just like that.. Drink all of mommy's milk.. You like your sweet Rose's milk don't you..?" She asked rhetorically as Weiss was too busy suckling to respond, though she did give a little 'mph' as she nursed.

Her eyes were closing now, and she felt so peaceful, not even noticing as her bladder let go into her diaper. Ruby giggled as she was peeing at the same time. She felt the warm urine splashing back against her folds with the warmth from Weiss's bottom pressing down on her own diaper through their clothes. She giggled and blushed, feeling like a naughty mommy in that moment. Weiss let out a little moan of pleasure after she finished peeing. "Does that feel good my princes..you're diapee can hold it. "That's it.. Drink up.. Now switch.."

She cooed as she eased Weiss off of her now empty breast, switched her bra around, and then eased her onto the other one to start nursing. Ruby hoped Weiss would like the surprise, but she couldn't be completely sure. Weiss was hungrily nursing down the second breast, but had to admit it tasted just a little different. Her stomach began to gurgle a little and Ruby gave a slightly wicked smile. "That's it.. Drink it all up.. Mommy's milk will keep you healthy…. and regular.." Ruby cooed and weiss raised a brow as she was done with Ruby's other breast. She groaned and let out a little burp. "Wait.. what..?" Ruby just lifted Weiss up in her arms and rubbed her back a little before easing her back into a cradling position and began to gently rub her tummy. "My baby hasn't made a poopy in a while.. But she's about to make one.." She cooed reassuringly. "R..Ruby.. what did you do..?" Weiss asked with a wavering tone of worry in her voice.

Ruby just leaned in and kissed Weiss's forehead as she rocked her lightly. Then she began to pop the snaps on her onesie and open it up, giving he diaper plenty of room to grow. "There.. How about you make cummies for mommy before you make a present in your diapee..?" She asked as she pressed her fingers into the soft damp padding of Weiss's diaper giving her a nice little rub right where she liked it. "Oh… y..yes.. I wanna make cummies mommy.." Weiss blurted out, partially ignoring her impending diaper explosion. Ruby kept up her rubbing, picking up the pace as Weiss started to hup into Ruby's hand. Soon she was panting hard and whimpering. "I.. I'm gonna.. I'm gonna.. Kyahhhh.." She moaned as Ruby nodded. "That's a good girl.. " She sprayed her juices inside her diaper. The shock of the orgasm caused the dust laxative to kick into overdrive on Weiss's bowels. The grumbling paused as a slight bulge had formed squarely on the seat of her diaper with a slight crackle. Her stomach grumbles slightly more as she pulls her legs in a little, bending her knees and pushed her padded bottom farther out from underneath her onesie flaps. Another grumble accompanied by a squelching shifting can be heard as her padding pushes out even farther from this single point. The initial lump of the mess causing this slight mound as further grumbling comes from her stomach. There is a quick and sharp hiss as she begins wetting into her diapers again, promptly followed by a strained squelch. Her padding is pushed out ever so farther as it appears to be straining from within. Ruby places a tender hand on it briefly before the explosive gush of her mess causes the diaper to burst outward in every direction as if an explosion just occurred in her diaper before it all quickly sags towards her bottom, causing it to spread out and up towards the front of her diaper with a firm squish. Weiss's face is red, but it's clear that she is relieved to have the waste finally out of her system. The mess is very warm and sticky like a hot mud, quickly irritating her sensitive fair skin.

However this relief doesn't keep her face from scrunching up in disgust as she starts to tear up. "I.. I.. wh..waahhaa haaa…" Weiss burst into tears like a little baby and started balling her eyes out to be changed. "P..poopie icky mommy.. Ch..change my diadees.. " She pleaded as she squirmed in Ruby's arms. "My poor baby.. There there little Weiss.. " Ruby tried to sooth as she stroked Weiss's hair a little and nuzzled her into her breast. "I'll get you changed, but you have to stop crying.." Ruby stated as she redid her bra and stood with Weiss in her arms. The messy snowflake was still shedding crocodile tears as she was carried over to a changing mat that was already laid out on her bed.

Weiss managed to reduce her cries to light sniffles as she was laid down. The squish of her mess causing her to groan a little. Ruby just smiled sympathetically as she lifted the onesie out of the way and reached for the tapes on Weiss's diaper. "It's okay Weiss.. I'm going to get you all cleaned up.. " She cooed as she kissed the Schnee's forehead, eliciting a slight giggle. She did have to struggle not to throw up in her mouth when she smelled the contents of Weiss's freshly opened diaper. She quickly got out the wipes and a fresh snowflake adorned diaper for her little princess. Ruby lifted Weiss's legs by her ankles and made sure to wipe away from her tender lower lips and thoroughly between her cheeks.

After using up quite a few wipes, Ruby let out a sigh as she rolled up the diaper and taped it shut, getting the fresh one and dusting it with powder before sliding it into place and lowered Weiss gently back down. Weiss's face seemed far more relaxed now that her skin was clean again. Ruby rubbed a little oil in with a smirk before sprinkling her flower with baby powder and pulling the front of her new diaper back into place. Then she snuggly did up the four tapes starting at the bottom and working her way up. "There.. Now my little snowflake will stay comfy and dry.." She cooed as she ran a finger around each leg gather, adjusting and checking the leak guard as necessary.

Ruby sat down with Weiss snuggly in her arms. Her eyes were closed now as she was falling asleep. "Hmm.. " She hummed a little as Ruby kissed her head. "Sleep tight my little Snowflake.."


End file.
